What you sow in me
by Harya-RyaJun
Summary: Sé enamoró con quince años. Teniendo veinte años, ocultó su amor con miedo de que lo descubra. Y ahora, con veintidós años de edad, Osomatsu conoce el dolor de lo que es el amor no correspondido. Y más, con flores creciendo adentro de su cuerpo que le avisaban lo inútil que era cada día.
1. Flor de manzano

_**¡Buenas noches a todos! o/**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Aria (o pueden decirme Harya) y esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en , decidí arriesgarme y compartir este proyecto que con tanta dedicación hice, lo tengo finalizando y con un epílogo en mente. ~**_

 _ **He iniciado esta historia porque me he metido en un concurso de "Osomatsu Seme", decidí hacer un fanfic y elegir la otp: El OsoChoro 3. Le doy agradecimientos a una amiga que me ha ayudado siendo mi beta: Sin ella, creo que no llegaría a finalizarlo. /3**_

 _ **Sin más ni menos, les dejo este angustioso fic.**_

 **Título:** "Lo que has sembrado en mí".

 **Pareja:** OsoChoro.

 **Resumen:** Se enamoró con quince años. Teniendo veinte años, ocultó su amor con miedo de que lo descubra. Y ahora, con veintidós años de edad, Osomatsu conoce a piel lo que es el amor no correspondido. Y más con flores creciendo adentro de su cuerpo que le avisaban lo inútil que era.

 **Advertencia:** Angustia, amores no correspondidos.

 **Disclamer:** ¡Osomatsu-san no me pertenece! Su creador es Akatsuka Fujio, solo los uso para hacer historias de varios tipos. (?)

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno.**_

 _ **Flor de manzano.**_

…

 _ **Todomatsu:**_ _¡Tengo un calor de mierda! ¿¡Qué no es obvio!?_

 _ **Osomatsu:**_ _Ya sé._

 _¿Y si mandamos a Choromatsu?_

 _ **Todomatsu:**_ _Buena idea._

 _ **Osomatsu:**_ _Choromatsu~._

 _Oye~, ¿Choromatsu?_

 _ **Choromatsu:**_ _…_

 _ **Osomatsu:**_ _¿Uhm?_

 _¡Oye, Choromatsu~!_

 _¿¡Dónde está_ _ **MI**_ _Choromatsu!?_

 _ **Choromatsu:**_ _… ¿Qué pasa? Eres ruidoso._

 _ **Osomatsu:**_ _Ah._

 _Es mi Choromatsu._

 _ **Choromatsu:**_ _NO AGREGUES "MI"._

 _¡ERES MOLESTO!_

…

El verano en Japón había llegado hacía ya unos meses atrás. El sonido de las cigarras a la tarde que avisaba que los días siguientes serían más y más calurosos. Ni siquiera el ventilador que estaba conectado en la sala del hogar Matsuno emanaba un poco de viento helado, es más, causaba que las gotas de sudor caigan por su rostro en un claro signo de calor y se tuviera que abanicar con un papel que había cerca del aparador. No funcionaba mucho como un repelente para el fuego en su cuerpo, pero algo era algo en esos momentos.

Osomatsu Matsuno había cerrado la tapa de su teléfono (de esos celulares viejísimos y que Todomatsu le recriminaba siempre por no tener algo con estilo) finalizando los mensajes luego de haberse despedido de sus otros hermanos pues, estos dijeron que seguirían lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. El de camiseta roja dedujo lo que estaría haciendo cada uno de sus hermanos en esos momentos; Karamatsu estaría tratando de ligar con chicas, y con ese calor el idiota llevó aquella chaqueta negra de cuero; Ichimatsu –el más raro al haber salido con ese sol- estaría, de seguro, alimentando gatos o caminando; Jyushimatsu seguramente practicando béisbol cerca del mar, ¿Quién haría deportes con este inaguantable calor?; Y Todomatsu… bueno, quién sabe que estará haciendo él.

En cambio, el primer hermano de los seis gemelos, había decidido quedarse en casa con un ventilador a su dirección. ¡Osomatsu era el que menos aguantaba el calor, lo detestaba! (Pero cuando se debía ir a nadar o al mar, ahí no importaba; ver mujeres con esos trajes de baños era el paraíso), era por esa razón que se encontraba en esa mismísima situación. Aburrido. Con calor. Hambriento.

¡Quería que alguien estuviese ahí, con él! ¡Que una buena alma le dé de comer! Osomatsu era malo cuando se trataba de prender el fuego o hacer comida, no por algo su progenitora le prohibió el acceso a la cocina que no sea, lavar los platos, la heladera y nada más. Pero ahora que se encontraba solitario en aquella casa, no tenía a nadie cercano que pudiese pedirle comida, ni sus hermanos.

Si Choromatsu estuviese ahí, tal vez lo hubiese mirado con las cejas arrugadas y con los labios fruncidos. De seguro se levantaría del piso, dejaría la revista de empleos y, con una voz molesta, le diría que querría de comer. Pero no, el tercer hermano debía ir con ese horrible calor a un estúpido concierto de aquella gata famosa. No le veía algo emocionante, no entendía como su hermano menor le gustaba aquellas cosas y suspiraba de amor con un susurro "Nyaa-chan…" por ella. Aquella chiquilla de cabellos rosados ni siquiera conocía a Choromatsu, de seguro.

No debería ilusionarse con personas inalcanzables.

Choromatsu debía dejar de ser enamoradizo, debía alejar ese amor patético a una idol.

En más, ¡Debería mirarlo a él como lo hacía con la tal Nyaa-chan! ¡Choromatsu tenía que suspirar por él, no por una niña que se viste como gata!

— ¿Qué…? —El papel que alguna vez tuvo en manos cayó al piso, su cuerpo había quedado estático en cómo estaba acomodado. El único ruido que existía en aquella silenciosa sala solo era la del ventilador. De repente, tuvo escalofríos por sus propios pensamientos.

Se levantó del piso poco a poco cruzando las piernas y llevando sus manos al piso. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que sus cabellos mojados por el sudor se desparramen. Miró al techo con una expresión aburrida. Lo que acababa de pensar no era algo nuevo, Osomatsu no sabía porque siempre reaccionaba así como si fuese algo nuevo para el mundo y él.

Le gusta Choromatsu. Está enamorado del tercer hermano. Se siente atraído carnal como no a su propio hermano que posee su mismo rostro. Y, por alguna razón, se siente el peor hermano mayor existente en ese mundo; gustarle alguien que tenía su misma sangre, aquello era un delito, un tabú en otras partes del mundo. Él lo sabe muy bien, pero no puede borrar con un click fácilmente su amor enfermizo.

Osomatsu necesitaba fumar. Sus hermanos no estaban, así que, lo tomaría como una buena oportunidad. Ellos detestaban el olor a humo (menos Ichimatsu e Karamatsu), y como Oso era un fumador desde la adolescencia, el vicio no se había perdido en gran parte.

Choromatsu lo estaría reprendiendo si lo veía con el cigarro sin prender en la boca.

Gruñó entre dientes. Había embozado una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en el rostro del tercer hermano. Maldición, ¿Qué había hecho Choro con su cordura, con su mente? ¿Por qué se adueñó de una manera tan cruel de él?

"Estúpido pajero" pensó, clavando sus dientes en el cigarro y tratando de prender el encendedor. Empezó a fumar en el momento mientras que se tiraba en el piso de color verde, con uno de los brazos atrás y el otro tomando el cigarrillo.

¿Cómo había empezado aquel amor hacia su hermano menor? Osomatsu se había enamorado como cualquier chico a su edad. Su tipo ideal de mujer siempre había sido muchachas atrevidas y traviesas, con grandes senos y con un cuerpo de infarto que le hiciera delirar cada vez que la veía. Sus platónicas siempre tenían esos atributos.

Pero ninguna llegó a ser un amor duradero, estos finalizaban a los dos meses porque había visto otra mujer igual, pero más hermosa.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le gusta Choromatsu?, es un hombre. Sin pechos y tiene algo colgándole entre las piernas, su cabello es corto y su cuerpo es casi igual que el de él. Escuálido y pálido. Nunca vio algún musculo sobresaliente en el tercer hermano. ¿Por qué aquella obsesión fue más larga que sus anteriores amores?

No es atento a contar los años de que está enamorado, pero puede deducir que es desde los dieciséis años.

Y no lo puede evitar. Le encanta molestar a Choromatsu, le gusta hacerlo perder la paciencia y que lo mire con rabia.

Osomatsu no va a negar que haber dicho "mi Choromatsu" en la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos fue lo mejor que pudo decir, nadie sospecharía de la verdad que ocultaba el chico de camiseta rojo en la familia, ¡Hasta sus hermanos pensaban que el haberle dicho "mi Choromatsu" era para burlarse! Porque su relación siempre fue así. Burlas, enojos, peleas, etc. ¿Quién pensaría que, en realidad, se había referido a él por otra razón?

Entonces… ¿Por qué le duele tanto el pecho? Osomatsu tiró la colilla de cigarro en uno de los ceniceros que había sobre una mesa y llevó su mano derecha a la zona central de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, haber pensado en eso le causo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, y un dolor; uno muy agudo.

¿Era así como se sentía el amor no correspondido? ¿Cómo los que su mamá veía en la televisión? Su progenitora siempre se emocionaba cuando los protagonistas, quienes eran amores no correspondidos, terminaban juntos y se juraban un amor eterno. Un amor que Osomatsu nunca podría alcanzar aunque salte lo más alto que pueda.

Choromatsu era muy lejano, era alguien inalcanzable para cualquier persona. Hasta para Osomatsu.

Un amor unilateral. Tan gracioso.

Pero no importaba qué, ni cómo. Osomatsu aprecia a sus hermanos por cualquier manera, razón aunque no lo admitiese al frente de ellos mismos (los conocía bien). Y cuando en la secundaria uno de sus hermanos salía siendo amenazado, golpeado; Osomatsu era el que los defendía con capa y espada.

Y aunque cada uno tuviese su cualidad o su personalidad que les agradaba. Choromatsu era el único que atraía la atención de Osomatsu, a pesar de que fue siempre el más silencioso, estudioso y responsable. Los ojos del hermano mayor siempre estaban posados en él y en nadie más.

Tal vez, porque Choromatsu era su preferido entre todos.

Abrió los ojos rápido y se levantó del piso agarrándose del estómago. Un repentino dolor en esa zona había aparecido con solo ese pensamiento, y el dolor había empezado a subir poco a poco hacia arriba. No era bilis. Pero si quería vomitar.

Las manos de Osomatsu se posaron en el piso encajando sus uñas, el chico de la camiseta roja empezó a toser ferozmente hasta que escupió aquello que lo había ahogado en esos cinco minutos que lo estuvo agonizando.

Pudo percibir pequeños pétalos caer de su boca todavía y el como una flor blanca con tonalidades rosas permanecía con rastros de saliva en el piso. Paso su mano sobre su boca, limpiando aquellos rastros de pétalos y también de baba.

—Esta vez es distinta, y tiene un aroma a manzana recién producida. —Susurró Osomatsu, tomando aquellos pétalos y flor que emanaba una suave fragancia. Soltó una risa. — Maldición… antes era una _camelia blanca_ … ¿Por qué ahora es esto? Tienes que estar jodiéndome…

A pesar de que soltaba pequeñas carcajadas. Los ojos marrones de Osomatsu estaban llenos de dolor y brillosos de unas lágrimas que nunca caerían.

La sala ahora olía a manzanas, tabaco, lágrimas y dolor.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flor de manzano: Preferencia.**_

 **¡Y el final del capítulo ha llegado! o/ Lamento si hice sufrir mucho a Oso, pero en los próximos será más su sufrimiento, je je. Lo juro, lo amo un montón, pero siempre quise hacer una historia así. TT**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que cada nota final dejaré el significado de las flores. u3u~ 3 He estado investigando como llamar cada capítulo akdmamks.**

 **Eso es todo. o/**


	2. Camelia blanca

**¡Segunda parte! Por cierto, ya publiqué el fanfic en wattpad también, por si quieren finalizarlo rápido bc soy muy lenta al actualizar. ;;**

 **So, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, solamente que es un pequeño flash-back uwu. ("""pequeño""")**

 **Disfruten. 3**

 **Título:** "Lo que has sembrado en mí".

 **Pareja:** OsoChoro.

 **Resumen:** Se enamoró con quince años. Teniendo veinte años, ocultó su amor con miedo de que lo descubra. Y ahora, con veintidós años de edad, Osomatsu conoce a piel lo que es el amor no correspondido. Y más con flores creciendo adentro de su cuerpo que le avisaban lo inútil que era.

 **Advertencia:** Angustia, amores no correspondidos.

 **Disclamer:** ¡Osomatsu-san no me pertenece! Su creador es Akatsuka Fujio, solo los uso para hacer historias de varios tipos. (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

 **Camelia blanca**

…

 _Flash back._

 _Cuando cumplieron los quince años, los Matsuno, empezaron la preparatoria. Una nueva etapa en la vida, una que los dirigiría a lo que querrán hacer en un futuro no tan lejano. De chocarse contra un muro que lo llamarían "vida" y de empezar a ser responsables. Personas que el día de mañana se irían de la casa de sus padres y vivirían con un trabajo._

 _Pero, para el caso de los sextillizos, aquello no era algo que anhelaban tanto. No pensaban en qué hacer el día de mañana o que seguirían estudiando. Esas cosas no estaban puestas en su radar en esos momentos._

 _Al ser mimados desde pequeños, los seis gemelos aprendieron a depender de sus padres desde una temprana edad. Y como aun no eran mayores de edad, los padres seguían criándolos como pequeños niños. Unos que habían pegado un estirón y empezaron la etapa de la adolescencia o, como se escuchaba entre la gente adulta, "la edad del pavo"._

— _Ah, hombre… —Osomatsu suspiro entre dientes. Arreglando aquella chaqueta negra de su nuevo instituto. — Estaba muy acostumbrado a las vacaciones, ¿Por qué ya tenemos que empezar a estudiar? Es taaaaan aburrido._

 _Osomatsu era el mayor de los gemelos, por unos minutos antes que los otros pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Osomatsu Matsuno era el que mandaba en la hermandad de ellos. Desde niño siempre fue considerado como el "líder" del lugar. Cosa que con el tiempo cambio; cada Matsuno empezó a reformar un poco su propia personalidad y querer tomar el puesto de "líder"._

 _Pero Osomatsu era Osomatsu. Aun con los años, seguiría siendo aquel chiquillo que rascaba debajo de su nariz y te entregaba una gran sonrisa, mientras que te daba aquellas palabras inocentes saliendo de su boca._

— _No digas eso, aniki. —Karamatsu, el segundo hermano mayor, acomodó la chaqueta negra. — Tal vez hasta te agrade o te enamores, ¡Nadie sabe que pasara en esta preciosa life!_

 _Por alguna razón, el segundo hermano se le había dado el tic de hablar con palabras en inglés en medio. Osomatsu rogaba que fuese una fase, y que luego volviese a como era antes._

— _No negaré que de seguro conoceré chicas lindas, ¡Espero que las de mi curso sean hermosas! —Las mejillas de Oso se colorearon en un rojizo suave, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; una pervertida. — El uniforme que llevaran es hermoso, ¡Lo he visto, Karamatsu! Si estamos en la misma clase, hablaremos mucho de eso, ¿Sí?_

— _Claro, brother._

 _Escucho un chasquido, Oso giró la cabeza hacia su derecha notando aun la presencia del tercer hermano; Choromatsu._

— _¿Uh? ¿Sigues aquí, Choro-chan? —Osomatsu tenía esa manía de decirle su nombre con un sufijo. El chico de camiseta roja adoraba molestarlo. — Pensé que te habías ido con Ichimatsu y los demás._

— _Sigo aquí, es más, estoy desde ANTES de que ustedes hubiesen llegado. —Abrochó los botones de aquel uniforme, tirando la capucha verde hacia atrás. Los miro con asco. — Espero no ser acusado por las cosas pervertidas que harán, no quiero involucrarme con ustedes en ningún momento. Me voy yendo._

 _El tercer hermano era el más cambiado entre los Matsuno (junto con el cuarto y el quinto), antes cuando eran niños, Choromatsu era el que iba siempre tras los pasos de Osomatsu. Siguiéndolo en las bromas, en las travesuras y demás. Eran como compañeros inseparables. Pero cuando finalizaron la secundaria media, las cosas cambiaron y demasiado._

 _Choromatsu se alejó de Osomatsu y empezó a ser más serio, responsable y un chico estudioso en la escuela. No tenía amigos, y los únicos que poseía solamente eran ellos junto con otro otaku como él. Sonreía poco, no era alguien expresivo y siempre estaba recriminándole por cualquier cosa._

 _Fue ahí cuando Oso empezó a molestarlo, no había una razón en concreto, ¡Solo que era su hermanito menor y él tenía aquel derecho de hacerle trizas a la vida!_

— _¡Pero vamos juntos!_

— _Eso, Choromatsu. —Karamatsu los siguió, con una sonrisa de lado. — No debemos dejarnos de lado, los hermanos están siempre apoyándose y juntos, ¡Esa es la ley de la famil-¡_

 _Choromatsu le tapó la boca al segundo. — Calla, Karamatsu._

 _Los tres hermanos mayores empezaron a caminar hacia su nuevo colegio, hablando de lo que harían, de cómo serían sus compañeros, los profesores, la enseñanza, etc. Choromatsu solo aportaba pequeñas cosas como que esperaba el tener notas altas, Karamatsu agrego que quería entrar al club de teatro y Oso, bueno, Oso solo soltó un: "¡Quiero vaguear por el resto de los días y de los que vengan!". Recibiendo un reto de parte de quien portaba el color verde en la familia._

 _Llegaron al instituto a tiempo, aun había alumnos afuera así que, por lo visto, aun no empezaban con la ceremonia de entrada. Decidieron ir a buscar a los menores entre la multitud. Los encontraron cerca de la puerta del lugar hablando, se le acercaron y decidieron ir los seis juntos hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la asamblea._

 _Como era típico en los institutos japoneses, el director dio un gran discurso (casi para dormirse) sobre lo agradecido que estaba con los nuevos estudiantes, y que los de segundo y tercero eran su orgullo. Luego paso a presentar a los profesores y que materias enseñaban. Las reglas y demás cosas que Oso no terminó escuchando, debido a que se quedó dormido en la mitad._

 _Fue despertando con un zape en la cabeza. Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos en par a par._

— _¿¡Qué, que!?_

 _Giró la cabeza, viendo a Choromatsu delante de él y como la mitad de los alumnos salían del salón._

— _Idiota hermano mayor. —Lo insultó, pero era típico en él. — Levántate. Debemos ir a ver en el tablero en que clase quedamos y el número. Hace rato los otros te esperan en la puerta._

 _Osomatsu embozó una sonrisa pequeña. "Mis hermanitos son tan tiernos" pensó el chico de rojo, se había levantado de la silla y empezó a caminar tras Choromatsu, tirándose sobre su cuello y abrazándolo por el hombro. Escuchó las quejas del menor, pero Oso hizo oídos sordos mientras que movía su mano en llamado a los otros cuatros. Los dos se acercaron hasta donde estaban y caminaron hacia el tablero donde estaría puesta su clase._

 _No soltó en ningún momento el abrazo con Choromatsu, caminaron así hasta donde llegaron, sino fuese que el tercer hermano lo soltó, Osomatsu seguiría abrazándolo hasta el final del día._

" _Muy suave" pensó cuando se separó del de verde. Abrió los ojos por sus pensamientos "¿Qué…acabo de pensar…?"_

—… _tsu…_

" _Todos son suaves, claro que sí. Ichimatsu tiene pancita y siempre se la picó por diversión" Alzó una ceja en sus pensamientos "Jyushimatsu lo es también… pero, por alguna razón, aquellos dos no se comparan con la suavidad de Choromatsu"._

— _¡Osomatsu!_

 _El primer hermano salió de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose por segunda vez. Todos sus hermanos lo miraron fijamente, Choro con una ceja alzada y su expresión de estar irritado._

— _Maldición, Osomatsu-nii san. —Suspiró rascándose los cabellos negros. — Estas muy distraído últimamente… bueno, no me interesa… te quería decir que ya vimos en que clase estamos cada uno._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Karamatsu e Ichimatsu estarán juntos en la clase A. —Los mencionados se miraron fijamente. El cuarto hermano gruño y el segundo le guiño. — Todomatsu con Jyushimatsu en la clase C. —El quinto soltó un "¡Estaré con Todomatsu, muscle!". Todo alzo los hombros. — Y…—Parecía que le costaba decirlo. — Parece que seremos los dos en la clase B…_

— _¡OH! —El rostro de Osomatsu pasó a ser pura felicidad, parecía estar brillando en esos momentos. — ¡Estaré con Choro-chan! ¡Que felicidad!_

— _Para mí no._

— _Eres tan cruel con tu hermano mayor._

 _Los demás se rieron, Choromatsu solo lo miro con un pequeño rubor que, a Osomatsu, le pareció… bonito._

…

 _Tres meses después._

 _Tres meses habían pasado ya desde el inicio de una nueva etapa, cada sextillizo parecía estar normal con los estudios y los trabajos, los compañeros de cada uno eran agradables. Los Matsuno habían sido ya conocidos como los "famosos seis hermanos iguales". A muchos les había costado diferenciar a uno por uno._

 _Osomatsu se había amigado con muchos chicos de ahí, salía con ellos, iban a fiestas, bebían y hablaban de chicas; lo típico. Pero, hasta el momento, no tuvo novia o alguien que se enamorara de él, si hubo chicas que le coquetearon pero al final lo rechazaban. ¿Había sentido de que te dijeran cosas traviesas y al final te tiraban como basura? ¡No, no lo había!_

 _Las notas del hermano mayor eran malas o buenas, aun así había raspado algunas y las aprobaba de pura suerte. A él no le interesaban mucho._

 _En cambio, Choromatsu, seguía igual que siempre. Pero el tercer hermano había empezado a establecer relaciones con otros chicos que eran iguales que él, hablando de animes, de cantantes idols y de lo bonita que eran. Los tratos al tercer hermano no habían cambiado hasta el momento. Pero Oso, a pesar de tener su propio grupo de amistades, siempre se sentaba a lado de su hermanito, haciendo grupos y pasando los recreos junto a él. Comiendo, hablando, peleándose._

 _No lo dejaba solo nunca. Y los amigos de Choro sabían que, cuando venía Osomatsu, debían alejarse._

 _Empezó a ser más posesivo con el tercer hermano. No negaba que adoraba a todos por igual, pero Choromatsu era el que siempre le hacía querer estar a su lado y hablarle. Aunque no entendiese bien de lo que hablaba, le gustaba ver lo animado que se ponía cuando charlaba de esos temas._

 _En clases, cuando él no hacía nada y solo se confortaba con apoyarse contra sus brazos y acurrucarse, le gustaba quedarse mirando el perfil del tercer hermano. A pesar de que tengan el mismo rostro… pero Choro tenía algo distinto. Algo que le causaba curiosidad a Oso de qué era._

 _Una vez escuchó una frase: Cuando creíamos que teníamos las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas._

 _Llegó a pensar que Choromatsu era como esa frase. Él tenía las respuestas, pero de pronto, cambiaban a ser preguntas que él debía leerlas y luego, contestarlas seguramente._

 _Estuvo con esa duda desde los tres meses, siempre estaba detrás de él y le pedía (con una cara de cachorrito) hacer trabajos con él. Solamente porque Osomatsu dedujo que, si estaba a su lado en cada momento, ¡La respuesta estaría presente frente a sus ojos! ¿No era acaso un genio?_

 _El trabajo que tuvieron que hacer era de lengua. Recitar diez poemas en que los dos piensen juntos (dos cabezas piensan mejor, dijo el profesor) y que, si conmovían al profesor, este los pegaría en un tablón cercano con una letra más grande y, oh, ¡Serian reconocidos!, tendrían que entregarlo la próxima semana, y recién era jueves y ninguno de los dos Matsuno había pensado en algo._

 _Los otros cuatros hermanos se habían ido a hacer quien-sabe-qué. El único que les dijo que se iría era Jyushimatsu, que iria a hacer béisbol cerca del mar y volvería cerca del atardecer. Así que, Choromatsu e Osomatsu fueron los que quedaron solos en la casa; los dos estaban con el trabajo que debían entregar el próximo martes, y ni siquiera habían empezado a hacer ninguno. ¡Eran diez poemas!_

— _Ah… —Oso golpeó su frente contra la mesa. — No se me ocurre nada, Choro-chan._

— _Tampoco… —Suspiró, entre dientes y se apoyó en su propia mano. — Siento que mi vena poética decidió dormir hoy. Justo cuando más la necesito…_

 _Osomatsu río divertido, apoyando su rostro entre sus brazos. — Debemos pensar bien, Choromatsu. No es que este ansioso en que seamos reconocidos en un tablero de madera, ¡Pero con una nota estaremos bien!_

— _Lo dices como si yo lo tuviese que hacer todo…_

— _Eso hago. —Embozó una sonrisa de lado a lado. Choromatsu rodó los ojos y golpeo el lápiz contra la mesa de madera._

 _Se quedaron callados de vuelta. Silbando. Mirando algún punto fijo en la pared y pensando. Choromatsu se había puesto a mirar su hoja blanca que tenía rayones y cruces, habían intentado hacer poemas pero, ninguno les había gustado o interesado. No tenían ese toque "especial" que le hacían sentirse conmovidos. Y tampoco alcanzaban una nota justa. El de lengua era muy exigente._

 _El tercer hermano gruñó, revolviéndose los cabellos enojado._

— _Oye, Choro… —Osomatsu llamó la atención de un malhumorado Choro. —Mira bien… —Se llevó dos lápices hacia la boca, y tiró los ojos para abajo. Empezando a hablar en voz gruesa. —Hola soy el profesor de lengua…_

— _¡Osomatsu-nii san!_

— _Quiero que sea un poema que me haga suspirar como enamorado. —Bajó la mirada, ladeando la cabeza. — ¡Como el amor que no tuve! ¡Un poema que me haga sentirme como una rosa, hermosa pero con espinas! ¡Como la amada que nunca tuve…! Uh, espera eso no… ¡Au!_

 _El lápiz había golpeado una de sus encías, causándole que se sobase en esa zona. Al final, su broma no había salido bien. Bufó. Osomatsu quería animar a Choromatsu por un momento, quería sacar esa expresión seria de su rostro._

 _Pero algo le hizo detenerse._

 _Escuchó una risa, una pequeña que se transformó en carcajadas. Le llamó la atención causando que Osomatsu dejase los lápices a un lado, se había quedado admirando esa faceta desconocida para él. Choromatsu reía limpiamente. Con su boca abierta soltando carcajadas, sus ojos cerrados soltando lágrimas de risas y con sus manos agarrando su estómago. Escuchaba frases pequeñas como "No, Osomatsu-nii san… e-eres tan torpe"._

 _En ese momento no le importó si aún dolía su encía. No le llegó a importar su mala imitación al profesor de lengua. No le interesaron aquellas hojas desparramadas llenas de poemas._

 _Porque Osomatsu, había conseguido su respuesta al frente de sus ojos. Lo que desde hace unos meses estuvo manteniéndolo en duda._

 _Las preguntas desaparecieron convirtiéndose en respuestas._

 _Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. De lo mucho que quería que esa sonrisa fuese solo para él dedicada, que lo mirase con aquellos ojos brillantes y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Pero, a la vez; se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era al ser hermanos._

 _Aquella noche, Osomatsu Matsuno no pudo dormir. Se despertó en mitad de la noche con un dolor de estómago. Pensó en que era algo que había comido mal y quería vomitar, fue hacia al baño y se acercó al retrete._

 _Espero algo asqueroso, viscoso y los restos de comida._

 _Pero, lo que encontró, fue a él vomitando pequeños pétalos y una flor blanca que casi lo hizo ahogarse._

 _Se había asustado aquella noche cuando vio los pétalos llenos de saliva y con una flor en manos, una que no tenía un aroma que le atráigase. Entonces volvió a acostarse con la duda de lo que había pasado en el baño._

 _Pero se quedó mirando el rostro dormido de Choromatsu frente al suyo. Sonrío._

 _Estaba enamorado de Choromatsu._

…

 _Fin de flash back_

Se apoyó en la ventana de la habitación de los seis. Con un cigarro en la boca y mirando el atardecer escondiéndose. El viento chocaba su rostro y despeinaba sus cabellos negros, aquello era muy calmado. Ojalá pudiese vivir así siempre, pensaba Osomatsu recostado en el marco de la ventana.

En su mano libre tenía un pequeño papelito blanco y un pétalo blanco que se movían al compás del viento. Los ojos del hermano mayor estaban posados en esos dos objetivos, tan distraído que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza abrirse.

—Aniki… —La voz de Karamatsu se hizo escuchar en aquel silencio, atrayendo la atención del mayor. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están abajo. Es raro que no estés ahí.

Osomatsu soltó una carcajada. — Hoy nii san quería ver un poco desde la ventana y pensar.

—You, brother? Pensando? —Karamatsu río, acercándose y tomando un cigarrillo de la caja. — Raro en ti. Siendo que eres la persona que hace todo sin pensarlo.

— ¡Eso me ofendió, Karamatsu! —Se quejó con un puchero, volviendo a llevarse al cigarro a la boca e inhalar. — Solo estaba pensando en el pasado… ¿Te acuerdas de las locuras que hacíamos, no?

— ¿Te refieres a cuando entramos sin querer en el vestidor de chicas? God… —Se carcajeo Karamatsu, encendiendo el cigarro y fumando. — Sino fuese que te alejé antes, de seguro hasta el día de hoy, tendrías la marca de una cachetada en tu mejilla.

— ¡Eso es ser hombres, Kara-chan! —Sonrío ladinamente Osomatsu. — Luego cuando fuiste confundido conmigo por entrar a ese vestidor y te castigaron, Dios… que recuerdos…

Los dos hermanos mayores rieron.

—También recuerdo cuando ganaste con Choromatsu eso de lengua… ¿Qué era? ¿De subir poemas, no?

—Sip. —Exhalo el humo. — Al final, al otro día, los dos nos sentimos poetas y empezamos a escribir como nunca los hicimos. Al viejo de lengua le terminó gustando, recuerdo que me había dicho "Osomatsu, tienes vena poética, ¡Debes interesarte en eso! Serías muy grande". Ahora me estoy riendo, me pudro en mi vagancia. Si me viera ahora, le daría un paro cardiaco.

Karamatsu soltó una carcajada. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el segundo finalizó de fumar, se había levantado del piso y le dijo que se iria hacia abajo. Osomatsu asintió, volviendo a quedarse solo.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y abrió aquel papelito blanco.

—Pensar que lo hice a la madrugada cuando todos durmieron… que romántico eras en esa época, Osomatsu…

Miró el pétalo blanco y se carcajeo. Aquella enfermedad seguía en su cuerpo, y nadie la sabía todavía. Leyó en internet lo sucedido si seguía sin hacerse tratamientos o algo. Pero él solamente lo ignoraba, no le interesaba por nada. Además porque tenía una razón, una importante para seguir con las flores en su interior.

Le dio un pequeño beso a aquel pétalo, susurrando un leve "Mi Choromatsu…". Dejó que el pétalo y la nota se lo llevasen al viento. Cerró las ventanas y se fue hacia la sala.

 _Mi respuesta_

 _Y mi pregunta_

 _Eso es lo que te convertiste aquel día,_

 _Me sentí un curioso ese_

 _Último mes,_

 _Pero cuando te observé riéndote,_

 _Sonriendo y dedicándome aquel canto que_

 _Salía de tu boca. Inmediatamente lo supe;_

 _Que mi respuesta era tu nombre_

 _Y mi pregunta "¿De quién me he enamorado?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ah no, ese poema papá (?) No soy muy amante del género lírico, así que tal vez ni el poema tenga rimas o algo x'D. Lo siento, pero cuando finalizaba este capítulo solo pensaba en un poema que hable de Choromatsu, uno en que Oso pensó y dejó todo su corazón en las palabras.~**

 **¿A qué no es un amor el bebé? Tengo una obsesión por el Osomatsu que esconde su amor q_q 3. (Nota: Significa que verán más fics así)**

 **Camelia blanca: Inocencia, amor puro.**

 **Quería que este capítulo fuese algo... bonito, inocente y que se demuestre el amor que empezará a sentir Oso por Choro. ;; Me basé en la camelia blanca ya que leí que no posee un aroma, pensé en que el "amor" es así también. Está ahí al frente tuyo pero tu no puedes percibirlo. ~**

 **Y eso es todo, bonita tarde. o/**


	3. Eglantina

**¡Buenas tardes! o/**

 **Estos días no pude publicar porqué ps (?) Proyectos, exámenes y muchas cosas del colegio que me molestaaan. Estamos cerrando el segundo trimestre, y estoy a full con aprobar muchas cosas. :( ~**

 **Igual, aquí les traigo la continuación, el capítulo tres y mi favorito entre todos. -Ya verán, muajajaja-**

 **Título:** "Lo que has sembrado en mí".

 **Pareja:** OsoChoro.

 **Resumen:** Se enamoró con quince años. Teniendo veinte años, ocultó su amor con miedo de que lo descubra. Y ahora, con veintidós años de edad, Osomatsu conoce a piel lo que es el amor no correspondido. Y más con flores creciendo adentro de su cuerpo que le avisaban lo inútil que era.

 **Advertencia:** Angustia, amores no correspondidos.

 **Disclamer:** ¡Osomatsu-san no me pertenece! Su creador es Akatsuka Fujio, solo los uso para hacer historias de varios tipos. (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

 **Eglantina.**

— ¿Hm…? —Abrió la nevera, removiendo algunas cosas como el queso, la comida de aquel día y demás. Pero no estaba lo que ella quería principalmente. — ¿No quedó sandía…? Qué raro, creí haber comprado lo suficiente para esta semana…

Matsuyo, la mamá de los seis gemelos, frotó su frente calurosa. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tal vez estaría ya abierto un súper mercado cercano para ir a comprar. Pero con aquel calor y a su edad, no podría ni caminar a la esquina sin estar sudando o, que terminara desmayándose ahí mismo. Tendría que obligar sí o sí a que uno de sus hijos vaya, si querían comer sandías aquel día; que ellos se arriesgaran. Matsuyo ya había hecho muchas cosas por ellos, ahora tenían veintitantos y debían reconocer en qué posición estaban.

Salió de la cocina, caminó a la sala. Abrió la puerta corrediza, encontrándose con los seis "ninis" recostados en el piso, echándose vientito con abanicos y frente al ventilador. Cada hermano llevaba pantalones cortos junto con una remera de mangas cortas (obviamente, con su respectivo color). Matsuyo se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Ninis. —Llamó la mujer de cabellos negros. — Nos hemos quedado sin sandía. Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya al súper mercado más cercano y compre si quiere comer. Y sino, tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana.

Ninguno dijo nada. Hicieron oídos sordos, como si su madre nunca estuviese ahí parada al frente de ellos. Pero Matsuyo los conocía, por favor… ¡Eran sus hijos! Y como madre de ellos, sabía dónde picar con un palillo cuando adoptaban esa actitud de no escucharla. Que fuesen mayores no quitaba el hecho de creerse superiores, vivían en su casa, dormían y comían. Deberían sentirse agradecidos por eso.

Ajustó sus lentes. Sin borrar su expresión. — Ya veo. — Murmuró, juro ver como saltaban silenciosamente. — Parece que tendré que elegir _yo_ quien irá…

— ¡Ay, mi estómago, aaah… d-duele tanto…! — El silencio entre los hermanos fue callado por el menor de todos; Todomatsu, quien llevó su mano al estómago y soltó alaridos de dolor. — Esa comida me ha caído mal, q-quiero ir al baño… es una pena, querida madre… perdóname, realmente…

Y el menor se fue corriendo al baño. No sin antes mirar a sus cinco hermanos con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en sus labios.

Matsuyo se lo había creído. "¿Habré puesto algo malo en mi comida de hoy…? Como sea, tengo cinco ninis más… que me falte uno no importa, ni siquiera había pensado en él para que vaya a comprar". Soltó un hondo suspiro, volviendo a mirar a sus hijos.

—Todomatsu, maldito… —Susurró Ichimatsu, apretando sus piernas contra el rincón en que siempre estaba.

—Tan ingenioso… —Ese fue Choromatsu. Quien entre dientes murmuro aquellas palabras de odio al menor, mientras que apretaba el libro entre sus delgados dedos.

Ahora uno de los cinco debía arriesgarse y salir de ahí para comprar las sandias, aunque sean tan deliciosas y jugosas, ninguno quería exponerse al sol. Maldijeron entre pensamiento lo perspicaz que era Todomatsu para actuar, no podían poner una excusa como aquella porque su madre no les creería. No a la segunda vez. Matsuyo era muy inteligente a pesar de los años.

"Que no me elija, que no me elija" Pensaron los seis.

—Choromatsu…— La voz de la mamá sonó entre el silencio. Causando que los cuatros suspiraran y Choromatsu quedara tieso en donde se encontraba sentado. — Ven, busca las bolsas y ve a comprar.

Matsuyo abrió la puerta corrediza de la sala y salió para la cocina. Los otros cuatros hermanos quedaron acostados en el piso soltando un suspiro de alivio, Choromatsu fue el único que terminó con el rostro en la mesita mientras que sollozaba internamente. ¿Por qué debía ser el único al que siempre elegían en hacer los quehaceres? Primero con Jyushimatsu cuando debían buscar el querosén en esos días de invierno, y ahora su madre le decía que compre sandias con aquel maldito verano. Pensaba que su familia tenía una manía contra de él de arriesgarse, ¿¡Acaso querían que muriera o qué!?

"Mátenme si tanto quieren" Pensó Choromatsu.

Todomatsu volvió a los cinco segundos, sentándose en donde anteriormente estaba y tarareando una canción. — Que sean muy jugosas, Choro-nii san.

—Tú, maldito. —El tercer hermano se levantó. Con odio pintando en su rostro. —Te buscaré la más horrible por ser un demonio.

El tercer hermano desapareció de la sala en esos momentos. Mientras que Totty soltaba un "¡Que malvado es!", luego de bufar y seguir usando su celular. Los hermanos siguieron con sus acciones antes de que hubiese aparecido su madre.

El único que no había hablado en todo momento para quejarse, fue Osomatsu. El primer hermano estaba al frente del ventilador, abanicándose y pensando en aquella escena que presencio hace unos segundos atrás. Embozó una sonrisita divertida al recordar la mala cara del tercer hermano, le causo tanta ternura por alguna razón.

Estaba decidido. Dejó el abanico a un lado y se levantó de un salto del piso, yendo hacia la puerta de la sala.

— ¿Uh? ¿A dónde vas, Osomatsu? —Karamatsu había dejado mirarse al espejo cuando notó como su hermano mayor iba hacia la puerta.

—Oh… voy a ver algo en la cocina.

El primer hermano cerró la puerta con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ninguno entendió el detrás de esa sonrisa; Osomatsu era como una caja de pandora cuando se trataba de buscar.

Osomatsu caminó por los pasillos de su casa, escuchando desde esa cercanía la voz de su madre dándole las instrucciones a su hermano menor, este parecía soltar pequeños "sí" con una voz dudosa. Se apresuró en caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, la abrió a los segundos de llegar.

— ¡Osomatsu! ¿Pasa algo? —Matsuyo fue la que preguntó sorprendida al ver al hermano mayor ahí, justo le entregaba el dinero a Choromatsu y dos bolsas. Osomatsu se acercó tomando una de las bolsas de las que sostenía Choromatsu, la alzo, como dándole la respuesta en esos momentos. Matsuyo, por alguna razón, pensó en que por primera vez Osomatsu empezaba a ser responsable, ¿Sería obra de Dios? Llevó sus manos a su boca y con los ojos brillosos. — Osomatsu…

— ¡Lo ayudare porque Choro-chan tiene brazos flacos! Además, porque Choromatsu si encuentra algo de esa Nyaa-chan, puede que termine comprando algo de ella con tu dinero y ¡Adiós dinero, adiós sandias! —Osomatsu lo dijo todo en un tono burlón, pero con una pizca de seriedad en sus palabras.

"Me ilusione rápido" Pensó Matsuyo. Desilusionada.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Choromatsu chilló, arrugando las cejas. — ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Estúpido hermano mayor!

—Claro, claro. Calla y apúrate. Así volvemos más rápido. —Osomatsu se giró, moviendo la mano de lado a lado y restándole importancia a lo que decía Choromatsu. Salió de la cocina y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

— ¿¡Entonces para qué me sigues si quieres volver rápido!? Podrías haberte quedado aquí, Osomatsu-nii san. —Choromatsu le siguió los pasos, mientras que dejaba la plata en el bolsillo y se cambiaba por las zapatillas.

—Ya te dije porque, lo gastaras todo en esa gata adolesc-…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y se llama Nyaa-chan!

Los dos hermanos cerraron la puerta. A insultos y gritos de parte de Choromatsu. Matsuyo se había quedado presenciando la escena, llevó su mano a su rostro y suspiro entre dientes.

— ¿Y si se matan en medio del camino? —Suspiró, la madre de los seis chicos. — Pero es la primera vez que veo a Osomatsu ayudar a Choromatsu, ¿Acaso quiere volver a esos días en que estaban juntos?...

Sonrío. Se giró y volvió a la cocina.

Si Matsuyo supiera la verdad que escondía realmente Osomatsu.

—Yo creo que… en realidad me sigues para que cuando me distraiga, ¡Me saques el dinero y así te vas al pachinko! ¡Ja! ¡Te he descubierto Osomatsu-nii san!

Osomatsu alzo una ceja, sintiendo las gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro y echándose un poco de vientito en el rostro. Hace tanto que no salía de su casa a esas horas, que nunca pensó que el calor sería más que insoportable.

—Si hubiese querido ir al pachinko no te estaría siguiendo, Choro-chan. —El tercer hermano gruñó; como odiaba ese mote. — Pero estoy aquí. Acompañándote para comprar sandías que pesan más que ti, ¡Deberías agradecerme! Pero, ahora no, hace calor y me está quitando todo el ánimo.

—Mh. —Choromatsu no dijo nada por su peso, solo quedo callado. — La verdad, ¿Por qué quisiste acompañarme? Es raro que Osomatsu-nii san acompañé a sus hermanos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo dices como si fuese el peor hermano de todos! —Llevó su mano al centro, donde se encontraba su corazón. Como si le hubiese roto en miles de trozos. — Eres malo, Choromatsu… solo quise acompañarte porque a veces hay que ser compañeros, ¡Somos hermanos! ¿O no?

" _Y porque me gustas idiota, pero decir eso no quedaría bien ahora mismo"_ Pensó Osomatsu, elevando más su sonrisa _"Duele tanto decir esas palabras"_

—Ah…

— ¡Sé que estas feliz que Onii-chan te acompañe! —El brazo de Osomatsu rodeo el hombro de Choromatsu, tirándolo contra su cuerpo caluroso y así reír. Ignoró las quejas del tercer hermano.

— ¡M-Maldición, Osomatsu! ¡Déjame, hace calor y apestas!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si me bañe hoy! Hum, que malo eres.

Lo soltó. Choromatsu terminó escupiendo pequeños: "Estúpido hermano" o "Es tan pesado". Osomatsu sonrío divertido, pero no por esos insultos, sino que notó aquel sonrojo que cubría hasta sus orejas. Llevó uno de sus dedos debajo de su nariz, unos de su tic que siempre hacia cuando estaba feliz u orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ahora mismo estaba sintiendo esas dos sensaciones acumulándose en su interior.

No se arrepentía de haberlo acompañado esa mismísima tarde a comprar sandias, aquella oportunidad que su mamá le concedió fue perfecta para estar junto con Choromatsu. Solo ellos dos. Ninguno de sus otros hermanos molestos, y ni un tercero que conociesen. Por alguna razón, Osomatsu esperaba que la tarde fuese larga para siempre, aunque el sol moleste o sienta cansancio; atesoraría este momento como lo más preciado.

Llegaron al súper mercado más cercano de la casa. Fueron hacia la zona de las frutas, tomando unas tres o cuatros sandías para esa semana. Osomatsu de vez en cuando se le burlaba a Choromatsu, al ver como este se esforzaba para tomar aquellas pesadas frutas y ponerlas en la bolsa. Recibiendo quejas como: "¡No seas idiota y ayúdame!".

Osomatsu miró de lado a lado, notando que a esa hora no había mucha gente en aquel lugar. Tomo dos melones y se los puso bajo la remera roja que poseía, se le acercó con sus manos en la cadera hacia Choromatsu. El mayor lo abrazo de atrás, frotando aquellos melones contra la espalda de Choromatsu.

— ¡Choro-kun! —Imitó una voz femenina. — ¡Te he extrañado tanto, hagamos lo de la última vez, Choro-kun!

— ¡O-Osomatsu- nii san! —El hermano que portaba el color verde lo empujó. Con un sonrojo en el rostro y una mano en su boca, pero por lo visto, se estaba riendo e intentaba contenerse en esos momentos. — ¡D-Deja esos melones…!

—No le digas así a mis pechos. —Acusó Osomatsu, riéndose y moviéndolos. — ¡Ahora soy una chica, Choro-chan! Oh… ups…

Los melones cayeron al piso rompiéndose. Diablos. ¡Ahora tendría que pagarlos y no tenía nada de dinero en esos momentos! Solamente la de las sandías. Rascó su cabello nervioso. Pero fue atraído al escuchar una pequeña risa cercana; Choromatsu estaba riéndose.

Aunque su hermano intentase ocultar esa risa divertida, podía escuchar como sus carcajadas se volvían más fuertes en esos momentos. Se tomaba el estómago, soltando pequeños "Ah… m-mi estómago…", también se secaba pequeñas lagrimitas traviesas. Osomatsu por esos momentos olvidó las sandías, los melones rotos y que debían irse a casa.

La volvió a ver, luego de tantos años.

Cuando en su adolescencia hizo reír a Choromatsu por haber hecho algo idiota, pensó que nunca la iba a presenciar como anteriormente lo hizo. Aquella risa había sido su carta triunfante, dándose cuenta que estaba enamorado realmente de Choromatsu.

Y los latidos de su corazón volvían a sonar como aquella vez, llevó su mano a esa zona. Estaban imparables… parece que Choromatsu aun controlaba su interior como siempre lo hizo.

Que doloroso era…

Sentir aquel sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido. Pero estaba bien, estaba bien ver a Choromatsu feliz. En más, juraba que él sería feliz sin que Osomatsu estuviese ahí.

Sintió un dolor en su estómago que le hizo abrir los ojos del susto, conocía esa sensación, ese ardor en la boca de su garganta. Pero, ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo al frente de Choromatsu? Llevó la mano a su boca, sintiendo la sensación de querer vomitar. Se giró para que su hermano no lo viera.

No quería que presenciara su dolor, menos frente a quien amaba.

— ¿Osomatsu-nii san…? ¿Estás bien? — _"Diablos…"_ Pensó Osomatsu, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y así cerrar sus ojos.

—N-No pasa nada, Choro-chan. —Intentó darle un toque burlón a su tono de voz, pero era imposible que lo hiciese. — ¿Qué? ¿Crees que Nii-chan es débil o algo? ¡No seas bobo, Choro-chan! Es solo… ugh…

Tosió. Amortiguó todo con su mano. Pero en vez de ver flores (las que siempre salían por una emoción debido a Choromatsu), vio pequeños rastros de sangre y una que otras espinas. ¿Qué… era eso? Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello.

— ¿Osomatsu? ¿En serio estas bien?

Se quedó callado. Escondió sus manos con sangre.

Se levantó del piso y bajó la mirada.

Empezó a reírse.

— ¡Era una broma, quería ver si realmente te preocupabas por mí! Es que eres muy frio en ocasiones… —Habló en un tono de burla, llevando su dedo a su nariz y hurgándose la misma, como en un gesto de desinterés. — Uh… ¿Estás enojado?

— ¡Idiota, te odio, no vuelvas a hacer esas bromas horribles! ¡Juro que te odiare por toda mi vida!

Osomatsu río, sobándose por el golpe al final que le dio Choro al decir esas palabras. El tercer hermano había tomado las bolsas con las sandias y las arrastro hacia la cajera del lugar. Osomatsu dejó de reír, volviendo a mirar su mano llena de sangre.

Luego a los melones.

Sintió molestia consigo mismo, pero más con Choromatsu por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan irritado… pero no por los melones ni por lo torpe que era su hermano.

Era con él mismo, por sus sentimientos incorrectos.

 _¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien más que no fuese él, Osomatsu?_

—Waah… que buena pinta tienen… —Todomatsu se había tirado sobre la mesita en donde estaban las sandias ya preparadas en rodajas. Al final, habían comprado solo tres, porque la mitad tuvieron que pagar por los melones rotos que tiró Osomatsu sin querer. Pero su mamá supo el calcular bien y que hayan muchas, aunque en unos días deberían comprar más. Ya tenía pensando quien sería.

— ¡Coman mis ninis!

Los cinco hermanos se tiraron sobre las sandias, tomando las rodajas y empezando a comer. Mientras que escupían las semillas a un vaso que estaba en la mesa. Los otros hermanos (menos Choro e Oso) murmuraban palabras como: "Que rica están, tan jugosas y suaves".

Osomatsu era el único que no comía en esos momentos, solamente se encontraba leyendo revistas frente al ventilador.

—Aniki, ¿No comes? —Kara le dio un mordisco a su sandia. Sentándose a lado del primer hermano. Este negó. — ¿No? Qué raro… siempre eres el que come más de tres… sospecho que algo te ha pasado. Desde que llegaste a casa te ves más serio, Choromatsu no sabe por qué. Solamente me dice cosas como "Es un idiota".

Le dio vuelta a la revista. — Quien sabe.

—Osomatsu… te conozco demasiado. —Dijo Karamatsu, arrugando sus arregladas cejas. — No eres alguien que se ponga serio de un día al otro, siempre hay una razón detrás de todo…

—Es enserio, no me pasa nada, Karamatsu. Preferiría que me dejaras solo, tu presencia me duele. —Río, pero no burlona o animada, sino que fue seca y falsa. Karamatsu lo notó, pero no dijo nada y se concentró en comer las sandias mientras que observaba a sus hermanos hablar.

Escupió las semillas en su propio vaso.

— ¡Choromatsu- nii san, Choromatsu- nii san! —Jyushimatsu apartó su boca de la sandía que comía, teniendo pequeños rastros de comida en sus mejillas. — ¿Mañanas irás conmigo y Totty al centro?

— ¡Es verdad! Mañana con Jyushimatsu decidimos salir al centro comercial, queremos comprar unas cosas como ropa y, bueno, él quiere ropa de béisbol. No me pude negar. —Todomatsu negó de lado a lado alzando los hombros como diciendo: "No puedo hacer nada en su contra".

—Oh… mañana… —Choromatsu rascó su mejilla, embozando una sonrisa junto con un rubor. — Mañana iré al concierto de Nyaa-chan, dicen que será único, habrá muchos accesorios. Además que, ¡Puedes darle de la mano si lo deseas! ¡No puedo perderme esa oportunidad!

 _Tsk._ Karamatsu volteo su mirada hacia Osomatsu, creyó escuchar eso proviniendo del primer hermano.

— ¿Eh… enserio…? Es una pena.

—Me hubiese gustado que nii san hubiese venido. —Jyushimatsu bajo la mirada, comiendo su sandía. Choromatsu lo miro y embozo una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Puedo acompañarlos al centro. Tengo que pasar por ahí, luego cada uno sigue su camino. ¿Qué piensan?

— ¡Sí, muscle, muscle!

—Buena idea, Choromatsu-nii san. —Todomatsu embozo una sonrisa y asintió, apoyando la idea del mayor. —Pero enserio… ¿Estás tan enamorada de ella? Es una idol, Choromatsu-nii san.

— ¿Qué importa? —Dijo el tercer hermano, cruzándose los brazos. — ¡He leído historias de que hay una oportunidad, pequeña, de que una idol te noté! ¿Y sí mañana es el gran día? ¿Y si me ama? O, o… ¿¡Puede que al fin se interese de mí como un buen partido!? Es tan perfecta, Nyaa-chan es hermosa… la amo, la amo.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe de una revista contra el ventilador. El movimiento había hecho que la revista quedara con pequeños trozos que cayeron por toda la sala, Osomatsu se había quedado sentando y rascándose los cabellos.

—Me aburrí de esa revista…

— ¿Aniki…?

— ¡Oye, esa revista era importante, yo no la vi todavía! —Todomatsu fue el que se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y embozando un pequeño puchero en los labios.

— ¡Eso! ¡Yo la quería ver, Osomatsu-nii san! —Choromatsu fue el que apoyó la idea del sexto hermano. Fue mala idea responder en contra de Osomatsu en esos momentos, nunca se sintió tan asustado cuando los ojos fríos del primer hermano lo miraron.

Osomatsu se levantó. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban la sandía y los vasos llenos de semillas de la fruta. La pateo sin pensarlo, causando que todo el contenido caiga ensuciando el piso de color verde. El primer hermano estaba al frente del tercer hermano.

—Eres tan patético, Choromatsu. —No hubo "Chan" ni tonos burlones en sus palabras, el primer hermano le estaba hablando seriamente. — ¿Te oyes a ti mismo? Joder… eres tan estúpido al decir que ella se va a enamorar de ti, ¡Esta no es una de tus historias ficticias que lees en internet de tu amada! ¿Crees que alguien tan famosa como ella, se juntaría con un virgen como tú? Ja…

—Osomatsu… basta… —El segundo hermano posó una de su mano en el hombro de Oso, este lo retiró con molestia. Osomatsu no borró esa expresión en su rostro. Tan serio. Frío. Pero realmente se encontraba herido por las palabras de Choro ante aquella chica idol.

— ¿Por qué amas tanto a alguien irreal para ti? Vamos, nunca te va a notar… Supéralo, Choromatsu. Tienes más de veinte años. Luego te llamas "chico responsable y maduro". —Soltó una risa seca. — Con que solo digas eso… me das tanto asco…

" _Ella nunca te comprendería, nunca te conocería como yo lo hago. Yo si te noto y te comprendo… por favor…"_ Pensó su inconsciente _"Detente, ¡Detente, deja de hacerlo sentir mal! ¡Choromatsu, no me creas!"._

—Eres tan solo una mierda, como nosotros. Deja de ilusionarte…

Y un fuerte golpe vino hacia Osomatsu, causándole que cayera al piso y que siéntase un ardor en su mejilla. Choromatsu le había dado una fuerte cachetada que casi le hizo girar el rostro.

Miró el rostro de su hermano.

Notó las lágrimas caer en el rostro de Choromatsu, como apretaba sus labios y sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de la ira. No buscaba la mirada de Osomatsu, pero él sí.

Cuando la encontró, vio odio en aquellos ojos marrones cálidos. Y supo en ese momento, que la había cagado en todos los sentidos.

—Te odio…— Murmuró Choromatsu, pasando su brazo sobre sus ojos e intentando limpiar las lágrimas que aun caían. — ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Ojalá desaparezcas, estúpido hermano mayor! ¡Vete de mí vista, de mi vida, de todo!

Lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue la puerta corrediza cerrarse y los pasos de Choromatsu alejarse de aquel lugar. Se había ido de la casa a quien sabe dónde, luego fue el silencio del lugar y de sus hermanos mirarlo fijamente con rostro de precaución, otros de rabia.

En el fondo de aquel silencio, el sonido de su corazón fue el siguiente en llorar.

Dolía tanto, dolía más que aquella cachetada en su rostro que aún le daba cosquillas. Al fin y al cabo, Choromatsu era fuerte. Bueno… siempre lo había sido, Osomatsu era el débil.

—Osomatsu-nii san… ¿Qué fue eso…? —Todomatsu había rompido el hielo en esos momentos. Con un poco de temor en sus palabras al pensar que Osomatsu lo atacaría a él también.

Pero no fue así, Osomatsu le dio una pequeña sonrisa (muy falsa) y con sus ojos cerrados forzadamente.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad, no te preocupes, Todo.

Acarició los cabellos del menor de los hermanos. Caminó hacia afuera de la sala con pasos silenciosos y con una falsa promesa que le pesaba en la espalda. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Quería estar solo, sin nadie preguntándole porque reaccionó eso.

Porque ni Osomatsu lo sabe.

Sus pasos fueron callados cuando subió la escalera. Eran lentos, pausados hasta que entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y calló al piso lentamente hasta quedar sentado en aquel lugar caluroso. Sin ventilador. Ni un vientito que pase. Pero estaba oscuro, como él quería en esos momentos.

Había herido a Choromatsu… lo lastimó con sus crueles palabras, lo hizo llorar y aun recordaba esos "¡Te odio!" en su oído; como si la voz aterciopelada de Choromatsu estuviese a su lado y se lo susurrase, solo para que sufra más y más.

El dolor del estómago que había sentido esa tarde volvió de vuelta, pero no le importó que flor saliera esa ocasión, ni siquiera que sintiese ese dolor en su garganta y las pequeñas gotas de sangre que tosía. El dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que las flores naciendo en su estómago.

La escupió, junto con pétalos rosas con blanco y espinas violáceas. Su olor era almizclado. Tanto que el cuarto se llenó de aquel aroma en esos momentos, Osomatsu se tiró en la cama. Restándole importancia que si alguien veía esos pétalos en el piso o en su boca, no le importo tener rastros de sangre en su labio inferior y mentón.

Osomatsu se quedó toda esa tarde sollozando hasta las ocho de la noche. Durmiéndose a las ocho y cinco por el cansancio de las emociones que se juntaron.

Decidió que ese día, sería el último en que sus sentimientos estuviesen agarrados a Choromatsu Matsuno.

El último día en que vivirá un amor no correspondido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Eglantina: Quién te quiere te hará llorar.**

 **Soy la persona MÁS cruel en este mundo, ahora se dan cuenta por qué amo esta parte del fic. JA JA (?) Soy alguien rompe corazunes.**

 **A parte de eso, es porque me llevó un día pensar en cómo empezaría la historia. Digo, tenía la pelea, la escena final PERO NO EL PRINCIPIO. Quería que Oso e Choro estén juntos, y no sabía como. Por suerte, lo pensé bien con ayuda de mi amiga. ; 3 ; Le agradezco tal cosa ~**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos... ¿Mañana?~**

 **Bai, bai.**


End file.
